Harry Potter and the Mystery of Zachary Eaves
by akita04
Summary: This is what happens when Lord Voldemort disguised himself as a wizard named Albert Eaves and raised Harry Potter as his son, Zachary. What will happen when Zachary finds out that he is actualy Harry Potter? And that his "father" killed his real parents?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Mystery of Zachary Eaves

* * *

(Yeah... this is my version of Harry Potter.. Please don't be harsh people.. This is my first fanfic and im not an experience writer.. so i hope you'll go easy on me.. Forgive me if ever you've notice some mistakes in grammar, spelling or etc.. Like i said not a writer)

* * *

PROLOGUE

The night was young and seemed so peaceful. The beauty of the moon is still up in the sky, as if, nothing tragic had happened inside the big gray house beneath it. As if no life was taken. As if, no evil occurred.

Silence had covered the place and there was no sign of destruction in the neighborhood. But inside the house, where the great wizard Albus Dumbledore stood, it was different. The house was so disorganized as if a tornado had just passed by, everything was out of place and things were all over the floor. The professors from Hogwarts were all about the place as if searching for something. Something or someone very much important.

"Is there any sign of them, Professor Snape?" asked Dumbledore as he faced to the man with the black flowing robe and a shoulder-length black hair.

"There is no sign of them in here, Professor. But Professor McGonagall is upstairs with Hagrid checking the bedrooms," Snape answered.

"Professor!" shouted a tall bearded man with a western country accent, standing above the staircase.

"What is it Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore hoping to receive good news.

But Hagrid had a serious look on his face. He seemed so sad and scared at the same time. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead he just nodded his head and wiped the tears which were falling from his eyes.

Snape and Dumbledore immediately went up stairs and entered the bed room with Hagrid. There they saw Professor McGonagall standing by the window, crying. When they look on the floor, they saw what they were looking for. It was James and Lily Potter, lying cold and dead on the floor.

"I'm afraid we're too late, Professor" Snape said with a sharp look on his eyes.

"Indeed we are, Professor. Is there any sign of the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked with a sad and low pitched voice.

"I believe he is long gone, from the signs of their bodies, the Dark Lord used Avada Kedavra on the Potters about an hour or two ago," Snape answered, "he could be anywhere by now."

"What about the child? Has he been found yet?" Dumbledore asked again, but everybody just looked at each other.

"The boy isn't here, Professor," said Professor McGonagall as she finally wipe her tears away, "we looked everywhere in this area but bear no sign of him."

"There is no sign of him down stairs or anywhere around premises," Snape answered.

"Oh, my, this is not good," Dumbledore remarked, "Snape! Call the Ministry of Magic; we are going to conduct an immediate search. I believe he took the child with him."


	2. Zachary's Promise

Zachary's Promise

* * *

Basically this chapter is about the history of the death of Maria, Zachary's Mother and how Zachary vowed to avenge her death.

In this chapter i only mentioned original HP characters. I didn't put them here yet 'coz im still working on how to portray their characters.. I don't want to make the out of character, like i did in the prologue..so..

Please review, comment, suggest, or whatever.. Anything helps.. :D

* * *

It was early in the morning when the young Zachary Eaves was eating breakfast with his father. He was having pancakes with cinnamon syrup while his dad, Albert Eaves had coffee and toast as he read his news paper.

After finishing breakfast, Zachary placed down his spoon and fork and drank his milk quickly. He sat still on his chair and looked at his father enthusiastically.

"Dad," he said, "can we please go to the Zoo this afternoon?"

His father then put down his newspaper and looked at Zachary sharply, "Nonsense, we have more important things to do than visit the Zoo, Zachary," he said " You know that, don't you?"

Suddenly Zachary's face turned in to a frown, "Yes, Father," he said as he stands up from his chair. He was about to leave the room when his father called their servant, Morris, a scrawny man with an eye patch on his left eye. Morris, then, entered the dining room carrying two gift box and placed them on the table.

"Sit down Zachary," he ordered. When Zachary sat down Albert moved the two gifts on the table towards him. "Go on, open them," he ordered once again.

When he opened them, Zachary found an old book and a box with a wand in it. He looked at the wand closely and smiled at his father. "Thank you, Dad," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," Albert said, "that wand is indeed a very powerful wand. It is in fact, the brother of my wand. It is also the wand that you're going to use when you fulfill your mother's last wishes. Use it wisely and protect it with your life."

Zachary nodded at his father, after that he took the old book from the table and opened it. "An ancient book of spells?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. That book actually belongs to your mother, it's also the reason your mother died, Zachary," Albert answered with a sad look on his face.

"How did she die, Dad?" Zachary asked, "All these years you've been telling me to fulfill her last wishes but you never told me how my mom died."

"It's not easy talking about your mother's death, my boy. She is my beloved," he said, standing up and took the picture of the beautiful lady on the table near the window behind him. He looked at the picture closely and placed it back where it belongs.

"You see, you're mother is a smart woman," Albert stated as he face his son who was still sitting on his chair, "she believed in the Dark Lord's power and the greatness it'll bring to those who follow him. When Dumbledore found out about this, he told the ministry. And one night, when I passed by the craft's room upstairs, I saw your mother, lying on the floor, struggling to breathe. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I told her not to speak but she insisted. She said: Albert, take care of our son. Raise him well so that someday, he himself shall follow the Dark Lord and avenge my death. So that, someday, he can kill Albus Dumbledore."

"I still don't understand how the spell book is connected to mom's death, Dad" Zachary interrupted.

Albert then approached his son and looked at him closely, "It is because Dumbledore wanted to have that book of spells. That's why she told against Maria. He became very angry when she refused to give it to him and he thought that by her death he could get his hands on that book… But eventually, he failed... Like I said your mother was smart, she hid the book where no one can find it but us."

"Where did she hide it, Dad?" Zachary asked.

"She hid it… under your crib, Zachary" he answered and then winked putting a smile on both their faces.

"Dad, I swear to God. I swear to God, that I shall do whatever it takes to avenge Mother's death," Zachary promised with his eyes sparkling and full of sincerity.

"Very good son, very good," Albert responded, patting the boy's dark hair, "Okay, this is enough. You should get dressed; we're going to meet up with the Malfoys this afternoon. We still need to shop for your school supplies for Hogwarts. And… Happy 11th Birthday Zachary."

"Thanks Dad," Zachary replied as he left the room with a big smile on his face.


End file.
